This invention relates generally to a method of treating hypertensive cardiocerebrorenovascular disease as well as non-hypertensive cardiocerebrorenovascular disease, and a unique formulation used in the treatment of these diseases and their symptoms, wherein an endogenous biological source of nitric oxide (L-arginine) and a stimulator of Nitric Oxide Synthase (NOS), particularly nitroglycerin, are mixed prior to administration to form a mixture that is useful in the treatment of nitroglycerin tolerance.